


Choices

by Indyjb



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indyjb/pseuds/Indyjb
Summary: Set at the beginning of season 4. Elena breaks up with Stefan after remembering what Damoncompelled her to forget. She doesn’ share her reasons besides her feeling that Stefan was in love withthe Human Elena and she doesn't feel like he can accept her as a vampire. Bonnie doesn’t join Damonand Elena for the campus trip and Elena revels in her learning experience with no remorse.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 23





	1. What I want

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the vampire diaries series (TV or books) or the characters.

Set at the beginning of season 4. Elena breaks up with Stefan after remembering what Damon compelled her to forget. She doesn’ share her reasons besides her feeling that Stefan was in love with the Human Elena and she doesn't feel like he can accept her as a vampire. Bonnie doesn’t join Damon and Elena for the campus trip and Elena revels in her learning experience with no remorse. 

I do not own the vampire diaries series (TV or books) or the characters. 

Since transitioning I feel like my whole life has been turned upside down. Before dying I chose my path. I was on my way back to Stefan. I chose Stefan. Is it wrong at the time that I thought having Stefan save Matt brought me peace. Peace from my choice. Peace from the hole that was consuming my heart the closer Matt and I got to Mystic Falls. 

At the time the choice felt right. I saw Stefan first. Well at least at the time that is what I thought. Stefan saved me and brought light into my world when I thought there would only be darkness. He has always fought for me and supported my choices. That is why he should be my choice.

Damon said it himself. He would have let Matt die. He would have saved me. He doesn’t care who he hurts to get what he wants and he wanted a human life for me. Hearing him admit that surprised me. Damon wanting a human life for me is a selfless choice for him. Although if I think about it I shouldn’t be that surprised.

Over the years I have noticed that Damon may be destructive and impulsive but his best quality is selflessness for those he loves. Love for Katherine, love for his brother, even love for me. At first I thought his love for me was artificial. Just some way to taunt his brother, but I have realized it is real and that overwhelms me. It felt safer to focus on my love for Stefan and suppress any feelings for his brother. However, that was easier as a human. 

I have only been a vampire for a short period of time but my heightened emotions have forced me to put a lot of choices in perspective. Mainly my feelings regarding Stefan. Stefan has tried so hard to be so supportive and understands my need to not want to hurt anyone. He has tried to show me how to hunt for food and he is attempting to be attentive to me like how I thought he used to be. Yet he seems off. He didn’t even notice that I couldn’t hold down any of the animal blood and when he looks at me there is a sadness in his eyes. I think it is for a life lost, but if I have accepted what I’ve become why can’t he? After some revelations I realize that my love for him is more of an obligation and if I really listen to my heart he isn’t the one who gets it beating fast. 

Stefan is returning me home from another failed attempt at hunting. 

“That was successful.” I look at him skeptically. “It will get easier over time.” he promises. 

“Well I have plenty of that now.” I snicker. Stefan’s eyes do that sad depressed puppy look again. He sighs my name and pauses like he is searching for the right phrase 

“Stefan that wasn’t successful. If you didn’t notice I couldn’t keep the blood down. I haven’t been able to keep any of the animal blood down. I think I need to try something different.” I stress.

“It will be fine. If you keep trying it I know it will work” he presses. 

“I do not think it will. I need to try a blood bag at least.” I offer.

“No. No. Once you have blood you will want more blood. It will not get easier to go back once you have your first taste. Trust me.” he exhorts. 

“I get that and I appreciate you helping me. I do. I know blood is hard for you. I can ask Carolone or..Damon.” I suggest. I know his brother is the last person he wants to help me right now. When Damon stated I am more like him at the Salvatore house. I couldn’t help to be swayed towards his side. 

“I don’t think it is a good idea.” he mutters. I am sure now this has more to do with his own concerns then it has to do with me. 

“I appreciate your concern, but I have to try something. I can’t continue like this.” I reveal. 

“I know.” He gives me that sad look again. I will not be able endure that look for an eternity. I have to know. 

“Stefan, do you like me as a vampire?” I ask.

“I love you” he replies. 

“That is not an answer to my question, Stefan.” I chide.

“I know” he breathes. “It’s just so new. It is not something I expected for you. Or us.” he confesses. 

“I know. Me either, but I have accepted it. It does not seem like you have.” I declare.

“I haven’t.” he admits. “I am looking for a way out for you. A spell, a cure, something. We will get you back.” Stefan stresses. 

“Get me back? I am right here Stefan! I am the same Elena” I state. 

“No. You have changed, but don’t worry. We will get you back” he pledges.

“There is nothing to get back Stefan. This is me now. You know what? You are right. I have changed. I feel stronger, more confident and more alive even with the issues with the blood. I need to know. Can you accept me for who I am now?” I snap. I know the answer. He doesn’t accept me. I see things clearer than I ever did before. Stefan had an expectation of me that I barely fit into as a human and is not even a possibility as a vampire.

He grabs my face between his hands looking at me. “You don’t have to be who you are now. You can go back to being human Elena. Who you used to be. You just have to give me some time so I can find a way to cure you.” he begs.

I pull away from his hold. “I am sorry but I can’t do this. This is me now. If you cannot accept that. I think it is time we end things.” I express.

“Elena you do not mean that” he implores. 

“Stefan, I do” Once I have said it I realize I haven’t been this sure of a decision in a long time. I hate to end things like this when it even wasn’t even a consideration weeks ago. I thought it would be Stefan. Always Stefan and maybe that was how human Elena felt but human Elena is dead. 

“I am sorry. Let’s talk about this. I have just been trying to help.” he proclaims.

“Stefan, your way of helping me is curing me. I could tell since my transition you miss me as a human. You keep mourning the girl you lost instead of embracing the one you have. I get it. I do. However, I don’t think we can move past this. You are going to always think I need fixing. I don’t need fixing. I want to learn to be alive and choose to accept my second chance.” I reply.

“So this is it? You want to break up, because I want to find a way to make you human again?” he questions.

“Yes and no. I want to break up because I am not a broken item that needs fixing. I want to break up because I realize I don’t feel the same way I did for you as I did as a human. You are right I have changed. I don’t want to hurt you. I know you love me and I appreciate your desire to look out for me, but you have to let me go.” I plead. I can witness his heartbreaking in front of me, but Stehpen has always respected my choices. He looks me in the eyes, waits for a moment but when I don’t say anything he nods, kisses me on the forehead and walks away. I should feel a heaviness surround me but instead I feel a weight lifted off of me. 

I want to confide in Bonnie and Caroline about what is going on, but they have their own problems right now and I decide I don’t want to add to their problems or talk about it. Caroline being the number one fan of Team Stefan will try to convince me to beg Stefan to take me back. Bonnie would be more supportive but will be suspicious when I don’t show any signs of heartbreak and I am not ready for any of their questions right now. Nonetheless, I still can’t hold down any blood, not even blood bags. I think that I need help and with the town counsel being blown up I may need to take advantage of my opportunity fast before it leaves town.

I find Damon at The Grill with a drink and a bottle near. I wonder if he ever pays for his drinks or just compels the bartender to always leave the bottle. When he doesn’t let me sit in Alaric’s old spot I have a sudden urge to press him to confide in me. He has repressed all his grief regarding Ric and eventually it is going to blow up and Damon’s blow ups are detrimental. However, instead I move to his other side, inquire about the counsel and explain my issue. I still am not ready to feed on people like he suggests. Even though Stefan and I are not together anymore he is right I can get through this without hurting someone but I know something is wrong and I can’t stop the hunger. I need to figure this out before I lose control and I think Damon’s is the only one who can help me. 

He is agitated that I refuse to choose a human so I am confused when he takes my hand, leads me to the bathroom and locks the door. When he bites his palm and tells me to feed off him I am discombobulated. I have never seen a vampire feed off another vampire. That right there should be my first clue what we were doing was taboo, but when he tells me to not tell Stefan I want to know why and more about what makes blood sharing so personal. He doesn’t answer any of my questions. He just presents his palm to me and presses me to drink. 

That is when I smell his blood and I lose focus. His blood smells sweet like the most desirable dessert, like vanilla, honey or butterscotch but also woodsey like oak . I look to Damon hoping he will now answer any of my questions but instead he nods in confirmation. I am still skeptical but the aroma from his blood surrounds me and draws me in and I can’t resist anymore. 

I sink my fangs into his palm and take my first pull of his blood. It is beyond any euphoric feeling I have ever felt. A strong desire to be closer to Damon comes over me and I press my body into his and feel him move back. His hand comes up and caresses my hair. I feel like I am enjoying the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. It is pure pleasure from my head to toe, but yet it is more than that. The pleasure feels like its source is an emotion. An emotion that can only be love. I feel Damon’s love for me. He is making me feel like I am being passionately kissed, but then I remember I am not kissing Damon. I am feeding on him. Slowly I pull my mouth away from his hand. Damon to his credit doesn’t say a sarcastic remark or sexual comment. He just stays still waiting for me to make the first move. I am still pressed against his chest, my other hand tightly gripping his arm. I slowly let go and turn to face him but am sure to step back a few paces to put plenty of space between us. He looks about as wrecked as I feel. Eyes wide, mouth parted a look between bliss and shock on his face. That was the most intense feeling I have ever experienced and I am happy he felt it too. 

“Is it always like that?” I whisper to myself forgetting vampire hearing. 

“No. Never” he replies breathlessly. He still has not moved from the wall. In a way it seems like he is in shock. I may have broken Damon. I have never seen him so still and quiet for this long and he was honest with his response and there was no Damon humor used as a cover.

I want to thank him besides the awkwardness that is growing between us. I feel wonderful. I think it worked, but unfortunately I don’t think it will be something I can ask him to do on a recurring basis. I realize I am going to have to learn to feed but if I have help I can do it without hurting anyone. 

“Will you teach me?” I query.

“Teach you. What. Exactly?” he questions hesitantly.

“Snatch, Eat and Erase.” I misgruntly reply.

His mouth forms his signature half smile. I do not understand how this man can barely smile and look undeniably sexy.

“What are you doing this Saturday?” he half speaks and sings which is another trait that I find appealing about him. Why do I keep finding every action he does incredibly irresistible suddenly?

“Nothing” I divulge.

“Good. Didn’t you want to check out Whitmore College?” he recounts.

“Yes. Bonnie and I were supposed to go together, but we haven't finalized plans.” I inform.

“Well, you can go back with her another time. You and me are going Saturday.” he instructs.

“Why would I go with you to take a campus tour?” I protest. Where did this topic even come from and why is Damon wanting to do any college activities with me at all?

“It is far enough from Mystic Falls we don’t have to worry about drawing exposure and close enough to halloween that there will be plenty of parties. It will be the perfect atmosphere to practice.” he implies.

“Oh.” I whisper. He is right. There will be plenty of parties this weekend. The parties will be crowded so I can learn to feed without being noticed and Damon will be there if I get carried away. If any of my behavior seems off it will be dismissed as being part of halloween.

“Yes. Oh” he chides. “I’ll bring the costumes. You just worry about what you are going to tell Stefan, but don’t forget what not to tell him.” he commands. 

“That won’t be a problem.” I vouch. I’m surprised Stefan hasn’t shared with Damon that I broke up with him. I should probably tell him but I am not ready for his comments. It can wait till this weekend. Damon and I agree on a time for him to pick me up and I leave The Grill and head home. 

Saturday can’t arrive soon enough. After I left The Grill I was feeling apprehensive about the upcoming weekend but a week of dealing with Caroline and Bonnie the reprieve is welcomed. I finally shared my relationship status with my best friends and my presumptions were not too far off. Caroline has joined Team Stefan and does not like me as a vampire either. Bonnie is supportive of my decision even though she seems startled by it. However, she is not a fan about my upcoming trip with Damon and insists on coming along, but I just couldn’t bring myself to allow her. If I have a mishap I feel better having the least judgemental witness at my side because, honestly, Bonnie can be a little self righteous.

I haven’t heard or seen Stefan since we broke up which is probably for the best. I just hope that Damon hasn’t taunted our trip against him. I can’t imagine which choice he thinks is worse: me feeding off a human or me going away with Damon. Yet I am a bit stunned he didn’t decide to warn or scold me about my upcoming adventure. I am more amazed when Damon picks me up to head to Whitmore that my recent break up is not a topic of conversation for our journey. Instead he tells me stories of a time long ago when he went to college and has me promise to not become a Tri Delta. When we arrive in town he pulls into a hotel near campus and explains we need a place to get ready when I give him an inquiring look.

“You didn’t want to change in a dingy frat house, do you?” he chastises. 

“No I guess not. Just seems like a waste of money to change.” I confess.

“Who said I’m paying?” he grins. 

“If you don’t I will. We’re not compelling a free room. That is stealing, Damon.” I object. 

“As you wish, but honestly Elena you’re going to have to lax on your moral high ground a little if you are going to get through tonight.” He criticizes as he holds up his thumb and index finger depicting them slightly apart. 

“I know.” I sigh, closing my eyes in defeat. I am lying to myself if I am not worried about how I will react. I am afraid that my impulses will take over me. Should I have trusted Damon to keep me in check when he cannot keep himself in check? I must get caught up in my head far too long dwelling because I am pulled out of my thoughts by Damon cupping his hands around my face whispering my name. I open my eyes to see his blue orbs looking intently at mine. 

“I am not going to let you do anything you will regret.” he promises. I take a deep breath and nod. Damon has always been there for me when I have needed him and I feel like I can trust him now. He releases my face, grabs some bags from his trunk and we go check in and to our room. 

“So, what are we going as anyways?” I question.

“I am going as Jack the Ripper and you are one of my many victims.” he grins.

“Not funny. Really what are we going as?”I huff. 

“Not joking.” he beams as he pulls out our outfits from their garment covers. He was not joking. There is a blouse and long skirt, a men’s coat complete with tails, a vest and... pants?

“Are those pantaloons?” I inquire. 

“If you are going to play the part, look the part.” he emphasises. He hands me my dress and I go to the bathroom to get changed. Surprisingly I am able to manage my outfit. I was in fear there would be a corset or something that would have me require Damon’s help but the white victorian blouse and long skirt are easy to put on. I curl my hair and put in a low side ponytail having my hair fall to the right side of my neck. 

When I come out of the bathroom I find Damon already dressed. I am instantly drawn to his hair. How did he manage to get it to curl? The hair and suit makes him look younger and innocent. This must be how he looked in 1864. I can’t stop myself from staring and admiring how this man looks great in any outfit, he would even look great in a potato sack, when I notice a member from housekeeping sitting still in a trance on one of the double beds. 

“Good you’re done staring. We can continue on.” he smirks.

“Damon” I caution. 

“Elena” he mimics my tone. “If you want to wait until you are in a group of people to see if you can control yourself, fine by me, I will just tell Jill her to go on her merry way.” he starts to move to the lady on the bed and has her stand up.

“No, no. You are right. I should make sure I am not a ripper.” I whisper. The mere thought makes me sick to my stomach. 

‘You’re not going to be a ripper,” Damon rolls his eyes at me and motions the lady to stand in front of me and to tilt her head to one side. 

He stands behind her, brushing the hair off her neck and lightly strokes the place between her head and collarbone he wants me to bite. I would chastise him for trying to make the experience sexual but I hear her heart beating. It is strong and steady considering the circumstances. If she wasn’t compelled I am sure it would be beating irate. Without thought I inch closer and begin to lower my head but hesitate and back up. I am still afraid to act with all of the ‘what if’ scenarios playing through my head. 

“I can’t” I cry. I am so afraid once I start I will kill someone. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that. 

Damon places his hand across her head and leans her body into his. He then uses his nail to slice a thin cut on her neck and whispers “it’s okay Elena. I got you. You can let go.”

The smell is intoxicating. My veins form and my mind goes into a frenzy before I know it my teeth are sunk into her neck. It is sensation overload. I’ve drank before but this is a high that cannot compare. I feel Damon stroking my hair. He is speaking reassurances until it is time for me to stop. 

He gently tugs on my hair to get my attention and I start to have an internal struggle about letting go. She tastes so good I just want to drink her dry. I have to have the last drop. I will not feel satisfied until I have drank all of her blood. Damon continues to urge me to open my eyes. 

When I open my eyes to glare at Damon and I am returned with a reassuring expression. He starts telling me that I can let go, that I do not want anything to happen to Jill, how I want her to live. I let go. 

I am breathing hard. My mind and body feel like it is surging with adrenaline. I barely can acknowledge Damon feeding Jill his blood, cleaning her up and sending her off. He comes to stand before me and rests his hands on my shoulders, brings his forehead down to rest upon mine and tells me that he knew I could do it. 

I surprise him by jumping up in excitement, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I am ecstatic, I am not a ripper! Damon is smiling at me and I know this man will never let me down. He will always be there when I need him. There are so many things I want to tell him but as I lean my lips to his ear I only speak one word,“more”. 

We go to the party. I practice again on some douche frat boy who was trying to roofie an unaware girl. I regret not telling him to never roofie another person when I pull away without coaxing this time from his artery. The high I receive from blood is better than any sensation I ever had on alcohol. I briefly wonder if this is how drug addicts feel. I can almost see the appeal of overindulging in the experience if it didn’t mean death and ruined lives. 

The music from the living room surrounds me and I let my impulses take over as I move through the room to dance. The room is packed with a hundred or so drunk college kids living their best life, unaware of the dangers that are at every corner. I want to drown out the ‘what if’s’ so I let the music drown out my thoughts and become consumed by the moment. 

My heartbeat is in tune with the music as it takes my troubles and pushes them away. My body moves to the uptempo melody. The whole time I feel his eyes on me. He is keeping his distance dancing behind me. A friendly girl dressed as Dorthy smiles at me encouraging me to dance near her. I am caught up in the moment, no worries, just freedom. I continue to dance but the all too familiar need rises in me. I lean into her compelling her to not scream and tricking her brain to not feel the pain as I pierce into her neck with my fangs. He blood drips down my mouth and I drink her to bring back the euphoric feeling that was starting to taper out. Like the previous two feeds I stop before I can do too much damage and go back to dancing. 

Damon dances towards me. He keeps some distance between our bodies as we move in sync to the music. But a familiar pull has me moving closer to him. I have felt this feeling before when we danced at Miss Mystic Falls. I am enthralled by his presence, his sexiness. Blood is dripping down his chin. I raise my hand and swipe my finger to the side of his mouth, bringing it to my lips to get a taste. Damon moves his hands to my waist and moves my body even closer to his. 

The blood tastes sweet. I wonder if it is from him or the person he fed from. I crave another taste to find out. I lift up and lick the blood that has dribbled down his neck and move my tongue to the corner of his mouth. The growl he emits shoots sensations straight between my legs. My hands raise to his hair while I grind my body against his. I continue to lick the other side of his mouth and gather the blood that has dripped on that side into my mouth. He whispers my name in what sounds like a plea to continue, to stop, I am not sure. However, I do not wait to find out as I move my mouth on his forcing his head to come down to mine. His arms wrap around me and his lips part and the moment our tongues collide I am questioning if blood has anything on the sensations Damon Salvatore’s body is making me feel. 


	2. Decisions

Damon moves his hands lower, lifts my legs and wraps them against him. Before I can object, that someone might see, he has me pressed against the wall and all I can focus on is his erection that is pushed firmly against my stomach. He takes his hand to the top of my head and gently directs my neck to the side before he descends with a combination of nips and licks that have me sure my panties are soaked through. 

“Damon, please” I beg, but for what I don’t know. I want it all. I want him to kiss me, lick me, suck on my neck, but above all else I really want him to bite me. I want him to feel what I did at The Grill. 

“Please what?” he purrs in my ear. 

“Bite me” I plead. Damon lifts his head from sucking on the spot between my collarbone and neck and looks me in the eyes. 

“Elena. I want to. God, do I want to, but we should stop.” he takes my legs, unwraps them from his waist and steadies me on my feet before pulling a way. 

“Damon, no. Why?” I whine as I grab for his hand. He wraps his large hand around mine and leads me to the door of the house. 

“I think it is time we head back to the hotel. We can gather our things and I will take you back home.” he proclaims, but sounds more like a demand. I am not on board with his plan, not at all, but this frat house is not really setting the mood I want for the conversation we need to have so I allow him to direct me to his car and then back to our room. 

Once inside I gather my clothes, change and wipe off the blood off my face. It feels great to get out of that outfit and into comfortable clothes. I feel more like myself but a better version. It is the first time I have not felt sick or hungry since my change. I feel strong, happy and confident about my future. 

As expected when I exit the bathroom Damon has all of our things ready to go and by the door. “You ready?” he gestures to the door and reaches over to gather my dress and sticks it back inside the garment bag. 

“Not quite. Damon there is something I need to tell you.” I start but before I can get in another word he shakes his head at me. 

“Elena, please. Spare me the details. I know you ended things with Stefan, but let's be real okay. You guys will get back together. You always do.” He opens the door and starts to move to exit, but I slam the door shut before he can get a boot out the threshold. 

“Don’t be an ass Damon.” I chastise. “At least give me five minutes.” I beseech him. 

“Wait five minutes to say what! To sat what we did was a mistake. That you were caught up in the moment. If you are worried that I am going to go gloating about our hot and steamy encounter. I promise you, my lips are sealed.” he taunts while pretending to zip his lips. 

“No, that was not what I wanted!” I shout. “I don’t know how this conversation was going to go but for one thing I didn’t think it would go with you being so quick to turn on me. Wait! You know what? I should have known, because that is what you do! You ruin things! You can’t accept the fact that I want to be here with you. That I want you. That I have always wanted you since the first day we met.”I snap.

“What happened to ‘It will always be Stefan’?” Damon says flatly with no hint of emotion to tell me how and if he was affected by my confession.

“That is what I forced myself to to believe. Stefan was the safer option and I already had been through enough pain and the thought of exploring how you made me feel scared me. At first you were such an ass it was easy to disregard my feelings, then the more I got to know you it became harder to ignore. You were always there for me and did right by me even when I hated you for it. When I drank your blood I could feel your love for me. I was overwhelmed by it but not surprised. Damon you portray yourself as selfish but you are the most selfless man I know and since I’ve turned you are all I think about. You are the only thing that makes me feel alive since I’ve died.” I explain. 

I continue to look at Damon trying to express with my eyes what I am trying so hard to get him to understand, that I love him. He looks pained and I can tell he is trying to choose his words wisely. I can’t believe I thought this night would have a different outcome. Even though I know he loves me there is something holding him back from being with me. I start to brace myself for his rejection, but am surprised when instead he moves near me, embraces me in his arms and presses his forward against mine. 

Damon’s hand caresses my head and starts comfortingly stroking my hair repeatedly. He pauses, brings his hand to cup my face and pulls his head further back to look me in the eyes. “Elena you need to be sure, because there will be no going back. I want you so much. You don’t even know. Once we are together. We are together forever. I would not survive losing you.” he affirms.

“I’m sure. I want forever with you.” I smile. Damon smiles back, a smile that I have never seen grace his beautiful face before. I want to ask him what emotion is behind it but before I can say another word he leans down to press his lips to mine. 

This kiss is so different then the one at the Frat house. It is not as needy but still full of passion. Damon slowly directs me to the bed until the back of my legs are touching the comforter. Our hands move to each other's clothes and appear to have the same objective, within seconds we are both naked and our bodies are pressed close together. Damon’s hand moves towards my ass and again I find myself with my legs wrapped around his torso. However, this time there is no barrier between his erection and my body. 

“Do you feel how hard you make me Elena?” Damon purrs in my ear and I nod. I can feel how hard he is for me and how big he is resting against my thigh. He lowers me slowly to the bed, moving his mouth down from mine to my neck, my chest and licks around my breasts before moving to my nipple. 

“Baby. I am going to make you feel so good. You are going to cum over and over until you feel like you can’t take it anymore, but you can and you will. I am going to give it all to you.” he says while pressing his cock into my leg not even near where I need it. I had a feeling that Damon would be a dirty talker. What surprises me is how much I like it. I am pretty sure the sheet beneath me is soaked and he hasn’t even touched my pussy yet.

He takes his time sucking, biting and licking and at one point I feel like I could orgasm just from the constant pleasure he is bringing to my breasts. He tells me he loves every noise I am making. I try to reply back but I cannot enunciate, let alone think of, a single word while his mouth is on me. The thought of trying to speak is quickly forgotten when he journeys further down my body, spreading my legs and before I can come close to regaining composure from his explorations with my breasts he descends his heavenly mouth on my clit. 

My vocabulary expands slightly as he explores my lips with his tongue. I’ve advanced to chanting his name over and over but that doesn’t last when he plunges two fingers into my pussy while he slowly sucks on my clit. His name turns into screams of pleasure as I orgasm harder than I have in my life. True to his word he doesn’t let up, just slows down his ministrations until I regain consciousness. 

“That was the most beautiful experience I have ever seen.” I blush and want to think of the many other women he has been with and call him out for lying, but the look of wonder in his eyes tells me he is telling the truth. It is not a lie that it feels different when you are being intimate with someone that means something to you. 

He is tracking my lips with his fingers, moving up and down and when he gets to my clit he gives a few soft rubs before repeating the process over. The gentle motion is driving me insane and he knows it. I am writhing beneath him and start bucking my hips upward to try to bring his finger more inside me but he is having nothing of it. He takes his other hand and presses my hips down and tsk’s at me before he goes back to the same slow and steady torture. 

“Damon, please” I beg. 

“Please what, Elena?” he smiles up at me with that too well known mischievous smile. 

“I need more.” I whine. 

“You are going to need to be more descriptive than that to get what you want, baby” he teases

I grunt, but cave. “I want your tongue inside my pussy. I need it.” I demand. 

“All you had to do was ask.” he mocks but before I can get mad he quickly lowers his mouth and starts to fuck my pussy with his tongue. He raises his hands to my breasts and starts to rub and squeeze my nipples while using his biceps to keep me pressed flatly against the mattress. I am overcome with sensations and I orgasm twice before he lifts his face back up. He licks me off his lips and raises his body flush with mine before lowering his head to kiss me again and that is one thing I do not think I will ever tire of, his kisses. 

I can feel his erection pressed against my entrance. Damon inquires if I am ready before he slowly sinks into me. My name falls off his lip in a whisper when he is fully sheathed inside me. “Ohhh Elena you feel unbelievable. Your pussy fits perfectly around my cock.” he rejoices. 

“Umm.. Damon” I moan as he starts to move in and out of me. He is still keeping a steady pace allowing me time to adjust to his size. 

“You ready for me to wreck you, baby?” he inquires as he starts moving almost all the way out before bringing himself back in so deep I can feel his balls pressed against me.

“Yes please. Fuck me. Damon. Fuck me hard!” I scream. I love the steady pace he is moving inside me with, but I can tell he is holding back. I want it all. I want him to make me his.

“Fuck. Yes, baby. I can do that. You like it hard and rough? You do don’t you? You want me to take you. To claim you in every way possible until the early morning?” he implies as his movements to where his hips are smacking into me with every downward thrust. 

“Yes. Fuck. Yes,” I pant over and over until I a cumming again. My pussy is clenched so tightly around his cock I am surprised that he doesn’t cum with me. Instead he repositions us, with me on my knees sitting up and him behind me. He slowly starts to enter me while holding my back close to his chest. I am still incoherent from the mind numbing orgasm I just experienced and ecstatic with the fact that I am still being fucked with Damon’s long hard dick that I almost miss his question. 

“Did you mean what you said back at the frat house?” he asks while nibbling and sucking on my ear lobe.

“Mean what?” I pant.

“That you wanted me to bite you?” he inquires and then moves to press open mouth kisses up and down my neck. 

“Yes. I want you to feel how I did at The Grill when you had me taste you.” I confess. 

“Do you still want me to?” he queries.

“Yes so much and I want to taste you again” I urge. 

“I want that too.” he replies. I grab his hand, bringing his wrist to my mouth. I want to feel his love for me again. I can’t imagine how it will feel through his blood while he is thrusting inside me. 

“You need to know, before you bite me. If we consume each other's blood at the same time, while making love it bonds us” he reveals. I don’t respond back. Instead I sink my teeth into his wrist. The combination of his shallow thrusts inside me and his love being shown through me feeding on him have me on a whole other plane of euphoria. I still have not felt him press his teeth into my neck so I bring my hand back to guide his mouth towards my neck. 

He slowly sinks his teeth and my prior euphoric feeling has nothing on the experience of our shared feeding. I can see Damon for who he really is. A boy who just wanted his fathers love, a young man seeking his first true love, a selfless man who endured a long life of sacrifices for his brother and a journey to find his forgotten love who left him heartbroken again. I see his progression through his denial of new feelings, a bad boy charade, and a journey back to humanity that helped him find true selfless never ending love. That sensation of love washes over me, consuming my whole body until I am quivering around Damon’s dick making him cum with me while we experience an out of this world orgasm. We release our mouths from each other and fall against the mattress, with my back pressed against Damon’s chest until he turns me over to face him. 

“Elena” he whispers and smiles at me while pushing the hair away from my face. 

“Damon” I whisper back, returning his smile. I don’t think I will be able to stop smiling for some time. 

“I love you” he grins. 

“I love you Damon. I think we need to extend our stay a few more nights.” I express. 

“Why is that?” he questions with that same adorable smile.

“Because I don’t think I want to leave this room until I get my fill of you, which maybe never” I indicate as I straddle his legs.

“Good me either.” he admits, lifting his mouth to mine, sealing my lips in another mind blowing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post one more chapter that will contain why I chose the explicit ranking


End file.
